DatAsymptote/OCs
A list of Zena's OCs arranged by stories. *For past and future generation OCs, click here. *For retired OCs, click here. Traditional Fairytales The Brothers Grimm * Icarus Juniper, son of ' the brother' in the Juniper Tree * Mark Juniper, son of Marlinchen in the Juniper Tree **The position of Marlinchen was once (unsuccessfully) contended for by Lea die Birke non-student, Icarus' stepsister. * Polynices Crawford, the next Devil / lifairy assistant in the Juniper Tree * Airmid Valerian, the next physician in Godfather Death * Lanius Nightshade, Godfather Death himself. non-student * Pythia Adalinda, daughter of the Serpent Queen in the Singing Springing Lark * Radiant von Ganse, daughter of the Goose Girl in the Goose Girl * Raider Espouse, the next Robber Bridegroom in the Robber Bridegroom Hans Christian Andersen With Johannes Kit Andersen serving as the current Hans Christian Andersen alumnus * Klara Spejl, daughter of Kai in the Snow Queen * Daulis Song, son of the Nightingale in the Nightingale **The position was once held by Galen Song alumna. She passed on her destiny to her younger brother, for she could not sing and therefore could not fulfil it. * Tereus Dentori, the next prototype of the Mechanical Nightingale in the Nightingale * Sage Idason, son of Little Ida in Little Ida's Flowers * Hero Sea. Sandersen, daughter of the eldest sister in The Little Mermaid * Lively Charming, the next Temple Girl in The Little Mermaid Madame D'Aulnoy * Gabriel Fanfarinet, son of Ambassador Fanfarinet in'' the Princess Mayblossom'' **Previously, the destiny was held by Bastion Fanfarinet, nephew of Ambassador Fanfarinet * Turnus Wyllt, the next King Merlin's son in'' the Princess Mayblossom'' * Orleans le Nouveau, the next King of the Gold Mines in the Yellow Dwarf * Gladiolus Palms, the next mermaid in the Yellow Dwarf * Ramsey Baartholomew, the next King Ram in'' the Ram / the Wonderful Sheep.'' Other Literature * Franz K. Faust, son of Faust from Goethe's Faust *Johann Wagner, son of Wagner alumnus from Goethe's Faust * Finch Webster, son of Daniel Webster from the Devil and Daniel Webster * Ruinous Charming (Varius Ruinosus Caeruleus), the next Guenever from A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court * Gun Fawkes, fictitious son of Guy Fawkes from Remember, Remember Folklore * Kristan Tell, son of William Tell from Swiss Folklore * George-Michael Bernard Pendragon, son of King Arthur from Arthurian Legend * Parker Valiant (Parker le Gallois), son of Sir Percival from Arthurian Legends * Eleanor Shalott, the next Lady of Shalott from Arthurian Legends * Ablative Charming (Ablativa Tiberia Dulce), the next Emperor Lucius from Arthurian Legends Theatre AN: Kristan Tell follows the Rossini's opera of William Tell in addition to the Swiss folklore of Tell. Generic Legacies * Absolute Charming (Absoluta Cesare Decorum), daughter of a Prince Charming Non-Story Connected OCs This is not an exhaustive list of all the characters that exist in my own pocket universe for this fandom. For example, this list does not encompass all sibling OCs, and very few predecessors/past-gens. *Chanel Lyang, or "The Sprite Butler". Changeling who appears as a sprite. She also serves in the D'Aulnoy Division of the Fairytale Authorities. *Utility Fei, a fertility witch, or so you think. *Antigone Crawford, non-legacy with a certain bitterness towards those with destinies. *Sofia Wares, a security wizard. Turnus' sister-in-law. Category:Subpages